The Memoirs of Sakon Shima, The Gray Tome
by Torn Book
Summary: SENGOKU BASARA fic. A prologue to my SB fic series. My name is Sakon Shima. I was born to a time that you may find hard to understand. It may not be the happiest story, but it is the harsh truth of my life.
1. The Loss of Paradise

Prologue 1 – The Loss of Paradise

**Prologue 1 – The Loss of Paradise**

_My name is Sakon Shima. _

_I've been born to a time which you may find hard to understand…_

_It is a time when contentment had vanished and peace was merely wishful thinking._

_It is a time when death and destruction were desirable. _

_It is a time called the Warring States Period…_

"Mother! Mother!" yelled Sakon cheerfully as he ran towards his mother who was tending their rice crops.

_I was four back then. I remembered that me and my parents lived in a small village near a vast rice field in Kyoto._

"Sakon! So good to see you!" welcomed his mother as she dropped her crop scythe and gladly embraced her son.

_My mother was a farmer while my dad was a soldier who joined the war._

"Look mother!" said Sakon anxiously as he pulled out a scroll from his simple cloth bag.

"Oh my! " praised his mother, amazed by her son's high marks. All of the subjects were marked "excellent".

_While my mother worked in the fields, I studied on a small school on another village. _

Sakon's mother suddenly fell to her knees, coughing heavily and gripping her chest.

"Mother!" cried Sakon as he supported her and lifted her to her feet.

"It's okay Sakon. It's just a cold…" assured his mother.

"Please mother, let me quit school! Let me help you instead!" pleaded Sakon.

"No Sakon. I don't want that life for you…" replied his mother as she went back to weeding her crops.

_Mother supported my studies with what little she earns from selling rice. I've never aspired to be anything great back then. I only wanted to give my mother and father a comfortable life._

_I only wanted a simple life of contentment and happiness. But a dark cloud loomed over that dream._

"Th-This can't be! How could he have surpassed Toru!" yelled Shinobu to Sakon's teacher, Sano.

"I assure you. Sakon has shown more promise than Toru. The boy can be wise without even trying!" replied Sano.

_Lord Shinobu Tsutsui. He is the head of the House of Tsutsui in my time and son of Takeaki Tsutsui, one of the greatest strategists in all of Japan. Members of the Tsutsui family are tapped by various clans for strategists, believing that they have inherited Lord Takeaki's knowledge._

"How could he have failed in history?! I tutored him all that he knows about it!" hissed Shinobu to the educator.

"That's because Toru is a tardy child. He skips classes, sleeps on my lectures, draws on his textbooks, do I need to name more?" asked Sano as he sipped his piping hot cup of jasmine tea.

_Unfortunately, the only male offspring of the Tsutsui clan in my generation, Toru, was a spoiled child who had no interest for education._

"He was lucky to have even passed most of his subjects. I "considered" passing him since I didn't want to tarnish your clan's name. We've been friends for a long time Shinobu, but I'm afraid that I cannot do anything for your grandson." said Sano as he stood up and left Shinobu.

_Lord Shinobu was deeply disappointed at Toru and thus ordered him to be killed for disgracing the clan. However, the Tsutsui needed someone to take Toru's place._

"Mother, when is father coming home?" asked Sakon as he jabbed a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"He said in his last letter that he'll be coming back after their campaign in Kyushu." smiled his mother.

"I wish he'd bring back a gift for me." thought Sakon.

"He's a soldier, not a merchant!" giggled Sakon's mother.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." laughed Sakon.

_Lord Shinobu needed to find a boy with much potential when it comes to academics._

"This is the village my lord." pointed one of Shinobu's soldiers to Sakon's village.

"So… this is where that child lives. To think that such intellect would come from such a lowly place." spat Shinobu, disgusted by the village's simple appearance.

"Your orders my lord?" asked the soldier.

_He needed someone that met his high expectations._

"Find the boy. Burn down every hut if necessary." grinned Shinobu.

_He needed me._

"Mother, can I help you in the fields this summer? We won't have classes for two months." asked Sakon as his mother tucked him in for bed.

"No Sakon. You'll stay with your uncle in Miyako. He works on a library there and I'm sure that it will benefit you greatly." disagreed his mother.

Sakon frowned, displeased at his mother's answer.

"My sweet son, so helpful, always thinking of others…" smiled Sakon's mother as she gently stroked his soft black hair. "I don't want you to experience the hardships that me and your father experienced. I want you to be happy and prosperous. That's enough for me…"

Sakon was touched by his mother's words. A tear escaped his eyes unable to hold back his emotions.

"Now, now no crying. You should be happy Sakon!" cheered his mother.

"Can I at least stay here for a day? I want to meet Miyu and the others. It's been too long…" begged Sakon.

"Of course Sakon. It's your reward for making me so proud!" approved his mother. "But…" added his mother "you have to promise that you'll sleep early tonight. That means no late night reading, okay?"

"Yes mother!" nodded Sakon as he rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. His mother kissed him in the head before leaving his room.

_My safe haven crumbled…_

Sakon's mother heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be in this time of the night?" wondered Sakon's mother as she made her way to the front door. She hesitantly opened it and was surprised to see a group of soldiers outside. "Yes, may I help you?" asked Sakon's mother. The soldiers stand aside, allowing a long haired man to pass through the group. He was dressed in a long noble robe, two katanas sheated on his side.

"Pardon our disturbance my lady. My name is Shinobu Tsutsui. We're here for Sakon." said the man.

"What do you want from my son?" asked Sakon's mother nervously.

"Are you aware that your son is a very intelligent child?" asked Shinobu.

"Yes I am." replied Sakon's mother.

"We are here to take him to a special place where he can harness his intellect further." grinned Shinobu.

"Your offer is very tempting, but I'm afraid I must refuse." said Sakon's Mother politely, slowly closing the door. Shinobu stopped the door with one hand and pushed it open, throwing Sakon's mother away from the door.

"You're missing the point my lady. We're TAKING him. We're not asking for your permission." hissed Shinobu. He signaled two of the soldiers to enter the house. The two soldiers headed upstairs.

"NO! DONT TAKE MY SON!" pleaded Sakon's mother as she grabbed one of the soldier's leg. The soldier shook her loose with one swift boot to the face. She fell to the floor, shooked by the blow.

Moments later, the two soldiers came down from the second floor, one of them carrying a struggling Sakon on his shoulder.

"Sakon Shima… There's something important that I need to tell you." said Shinobu as he cupped the boy's chin.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" pleaded the child as he tried to escape the soldier's grip. He furiously pounded on the soldier's back but his thick armor barely felt the effects of his attacks.

"Look at me when I am talking at you!" shouted Shinobu as he slapped Sakon across the face.

"NOOO! STOP!" pleaded Sakon's mother as she wrapped her arms around Shinobu's leg.

"MOTHER! MOTHER HELP ME PLEASE!" begged Sakon.

Shinobu grabbed Sakon's mother by her long hair. He unsheated one of his katanas and placed it's blade close to her neck.

"Perhaps you'll listen to me better when this woman is dead." threatened Sakon.

"N-No… Don't please…" cried Sakon.

_The only person that gave me love…_

Shinobu raised his katana.

_The only person that made me happy…_

In a split second, Shinobu swung his katana. Blood splattered across the house's brown walls.

_In one day, all of it was gone…_

Sakon's mother's headless body fell lifelessly to the floor. His mother's severed head was still in Shinobu's grip.

Sakon was frozen in shock. His mouth was wide agape and his eyes were wide open, the tears flowing from them have completely halted.

"From now on Sakon, your only family is mine. You'll live with me and be my son. Forget the life you once had. Forget all of it and move on…" explained Shinobu.

_And thus paradise was lost…_

_**Whew, I'll try to update both of my fics everyday. Hope you won't stop reading and supporting my fics. R&R please!**_


	2. The Loss of My Past

**Prologue 2 – The Loss of my Past**

_My mind blacked out after seeing my mother get murdered in front of my eyes. There we no laws in my time that could've provided due punishment for Lord Shinobu's act. Authority was non-existent during those days. People did what they wanted when they wanted. _

_I wanted to at least give my mother a decent burial or at least a grave, but Lord Shinobu forbid it. He even forbid me from setting foot on my village again. _

"Master Sakon, your mentor awaits in the library…" bowed one of the maidservants that tended to Sakon.

"Okay. Tell him that I will be right there." dismissed Sakon. He was scribbling on a long scroll, writing all of his memories into the long piece of paper.

_Lord Shinobu tried to purge me of my memories by making me study 16 hours a day, 7 days a week. He unloaded more and more school work unto me in order for me to forget about my past._

_Lord Shinobu had been pushing me in my studies so hard, I feared that I might forget my past. I didn't want to forget the things that made me happy so I started writing my memories down. I tried to reminisce every detail of my life before I was adopted, and scribbled it down on a scroll so that if it happens to slip my mind I had something to remind it to me._

"Hey Sakon! Your teacher has been waiting for you for an hour now! Hurry it up!" yelled a girl who entered Sakon's room.

_Lord Shinobu had a daughter named Shiki. Being a woman, she was not allowed to replace her brother in terms of schlarship . I tried my best to get along with her but she always pushed me away, fearing that I would steal away her father's intention for myself._

"Just one minute Shiki… I'm just finishing this up." answered Sakon.

"What are you writing over there?" asked Shiki in an irritable manner as she approached to look at what Sakon was working on.

"Ah, this is nothing. It's just a story that I had been working on for my literature class." lied Sakon.

_I disguised my memories in the form of a story about a young girl and her family and how they lived their happy and content life in a valley in Miyako._

"Ugh… It's so boring! How do you expect to get a high grade from this?!" insulted Shiki.

"I see. I guess I still need to work on it." said Sakon as he finished writing and rolled up the scroll.

"You could at least add a little romance to your story to spice it up…" suggested Shiki.

"Okay. I'll put that into consideration." smiled Sakon, glad that his step sister is speaking to him.

"Whatever. Go to your class now or father will beat you again with a stick." said Shiki.

Sakon wanted to show his gratitude for his step sister's concern but figured that this'll only cause her to get angry. He merely nodded and went towards the library.

_However, I guess I didn't hide it well enough…_

As soon as Sakon was out of sight, Shiki snuck back into Sakon's room and grabbed his memory scroll.

"Father will be most delighted to read this…" grinned Shiki.

At Lord Shinobu's room

"What is this Shiki?" asked her father as he read from Sakon's memory scroll.

"It may look like an innocent story father, but it is actually a collection of Sakon's memories." explained Shiki. "You did forbid him from keeping anything that reminded him of his past, correct father?" asked Shiki.

"Hmm… Good work my daughter. You may leave now…" dismissed Lord Shinobu. Shiki bowed politely as she left her father alone.

"Let's see if father will still like you now…" snickered Shiki.

Later that day

"Do not forget to read chapter 6 of the textbook, Sakon. I will be asking questions about it tomorrow. You should also get started on writing down the poems that I have asked you to." reminded the scholar Sano to Sakon.

"Yes sensei." replied Sakon as he gave a bow of respect to the scholar and left the library. He was immediately intercepted by one of his maidservants.

"Master Sakon, lord Shinobu wishes to see you." said the maid.

"Yes of course…" said Sakon as the maid led him to his step father's chamber. He was sitting in front of a fireplace, sipping a cup of tea with his legs crossed. "You wanted to see me father?" asked Sakon politely.

"Yes, I do." replied lord Shinobu. Sakon went closer to him. "Could you tell me what this is?" asked Shinobu as he grabbed Sakon's memory scroll from behind him and unrolled it in front of the child.

"It is a story that I've been writing father." said Sakon, his voice shaking from nervousness.

"Don't lie to me! TELL ME WHAT THIS IS?!" shouted his father as he grabbed hold of Sakon' shoulder. Tears started to pour from Sakon's eyes.

"I swear father, it's just a story!" cried Sakon.

"You won't tell the truth?! Fine then…" said his father as he stood up and went towards the fireplace.

"No, father please! Don't!" begged Sakon.

"You will tell the truth?" asked Shinobu as he put the scroll dangerously close to the flame.

"Yes please, just don't burn it father!" cried Sakon.

"Okay then. Talk. What is this?" asked his father gain.

"It is a reminder of my past. There's so much going on with my mind that I'm starting to forget about things. Please father, can I have it back?" pleaded Sakon.

"Good my son. That is all that I wanted to hear…" smiled Shinobu as he tossed the scroll into the flame. In mere seconds, it was reduced to ash.

Sakon broke down into a puddle of lament and grief, crying his heart out at his father's act of cruelty.

"I already told you Sakon. Forget your past. It will only hurt you more…" reminded Shinobu.

_And thus, my past was lost._

_**3 more chaps to go. Please R&R.**_


End file.
